User blog:Flash (Wally West) Feats and Statistics
Introduction and Disclaimer The purpose of this blog post will be to prove that Flash and Superman output a Solar System bust's worth of energy with any given Infinite Mass Punch. To do this, I will provide the definition of E = mc^2, three primary scans that all prove the characters performing the Infinite Mass Punch are referring to their increased masses, as well as examples from the comics for the aftermath of these feats. E = mc^2 E = mc^2 is the equation derived by the twentieth-century German-born physicist, Albert Einstein, in his theory of special relativity, which shows that the increased relativistic mass (m) of a body comes from the energy of motion of that body. E''' represents units of energy, '''m represents units of mass, and c^2 is the speed of light squared, or multiplied by itself. This is important to note since the currently accepted calculation above completely ignores Einstein's theory when this site typically accepts them (especially in regards to relativity). Also, if you read original poster's comments below his blog post, then you see him contradicting himself and actually stating that he "chooses" to believe the authors of each comic meant the "density of the materials" making up a white dwarf star and not its full mass. One cannot simply choose what they want and do not want to believe in a series that stated "mass" on three separate occasions. Debunking Some Myths Some argue that Flash and Superman are only increasing their "density" when they perform this feat. The problem with this belief is that it completely ignores the "mass" part of Einstein's equation in favor of using density, implying that Flash and Superman only increase the density of their fists to the same as that of a white dwarf star and do not increase their mass whatsoever. This completely ignores all three statements in all three scans below for the actual feat being used and goes against simple scientific logic. If force is produced by mass times acceleration and kinetic energy is similarly produced using mass and velocity, why then would density play a factor so long as both users' fists remain intact after the IMP feat was achieved? (And spoiler alert: their fists are fine afterward). Also, speed is indeed relative, but change in speed is absolute. Flash and Superman are changing their speed to approach light and therefore increasing their mass. The Feats and Actual Calculation As you can clearly see in all three scans above, each time the Infinite Mass Punch is performed, Flash and Superman's increases in "mass" are being referenced, with Wally giving a clear statement for just how much his mass is being increased. "Physics 101. The faster an object moves, the more mass it obtains. At light speed, my fist hits like a white dwarf star." Wally references mass and then gives a clear statement for the kind of mass he is referring to. This leaves very little (to no) room for interpretation. And based on Einstein's theory and the "absolute changes in speed" both characters exhibit, Superman should pack the same amount of force behind his own Infinite Mass Punch as well. While not directly connected to the Speed Force like Wally is, Superman has demonstrated the same number of speed-based abilities, vibrating being the main point of contention that Superman cannot perform. Therefore, if Superman and Flash were moving just under the speed of light (96.8% c or 290,199,099 m/s) and obtained a mass equal to that of a white dwarf star (averaged as 1 solar mass or 1.99e+30 kg), then using this kinetic energy calculator , we can determine just how many Joules of energy they exerted. m/s * 290199099 m/s) * 1.99e+30 kg * 0.5 = 8.379443947510975e+46 Joules 4-B Solar System level Other Misconceptions In an original blog post for this feat, the author points out that Superman cannot be producing the same amount of force as Wally due to him not being connected to the Speed Force. As proven above, that claim is false, but I do want to examine the reason why Wally was completely unharmed after performing the feat while Superman was briefly knocked unconscious. The explanation is actually a very easy one. Originally introduced in DC Comics' Showcase Vol. 1 #4 in 1956 as a "protective barrier" surrounding the Flash when he runs, the explanation was expanded upon 1994 stating that the Speed Force actually creates a "Speed Force Aura" around speedsters from any and all adverse effects produced from tapping into and using it. This aura allows Flash to negate friction, receive blows from superpowered enemies, survive tornadoes, etc. And yes, that includes the punches he delivers at super speeds, as if he didn't have the durability to withstand them, he'd be constantly shattering his fists. However, while Flash has the Speed Force to negate all reactionary effects for the feats he performs, Superman must rely on his own durability to tank such massive recoil. This explains why he would appear injured while speedsters do not. Conclusion While this may not increase Superman's tier at all, Wally (and probably at least Barry) should receive this boost to their Tier and Attack Potency / Durability, as this is a far more realistic calculation than what is currently linked on Superman's profile as the power of the Infinite Mass Punch. Final Tally: Infinite Mass Punch = 8.379443947510975e+46 Joules (Solar System level) Flash's Durability = Whatever is required for the speed feat he is performing / Equal to above Category:Blog posts